Venus Flytrap (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Venus Flytrap. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Solar |tribe = Flytrap Plant |flavor text = "Mom always said, 'If you leave your trap open like that, you'll catch Zombies.' So I did." |ability = When this does damage, heal your Hero for that much.}} Venus Flytrap is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has no traits, and its ability heals the plant hero for the equal amount of damage it does. Its zombie counterpart is Nurse Gargantuar. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars ''with the same name. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Flytrap Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When this does damage, heal your Hero for that much. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description ''"Mom always said, 'If you leave your trap open like that, you'll catch Zombies.' So I did." Strategies With While this plant has below average stats for a plant that costs 3 sun, Venus Flytrap can be a big threat when used correctly. Making this plant do bonus attacks is helpful, especially when you are low on health. Since the only hero who can use this combo is Chompzilla, you can make Venus Flytrap stronger while healing yourself. Increasing its strength is also helpful too, since Venus Flytrap heals for the current amount of strength it has, and not the actual damage dealt. For example, destroying an unboosted when Venus Flytrap has 5 strength heals the plant hero for 5 health, rather than 1. In addition, using other threatening plants like Doubled Mint or can distract your opponent into fighting those plants, while the player heals. It is recommended to use this along with Pepper M.D. because as Venus Flytrap hurts zombies, you will be healed, giving Pepper M.D. a boost. Against Try to remove this plant as soon as possible, because as long as it does damage to zombies, it keeps healing your opponent. Using cards that can destroy this such as Rolling Stone, Bungee Plumber, and Locust Swarm, or cards that decrease its strength such as and Nibble is advised. If this gets too powerful for you to handle, your opponent may be unstoppable to defeat due to excessive health regeneration, so destroying this early is a priority. Gallery Venus_Flytrap_stats.png|Venus Flytrap's statistics VenusFlyCard.PNG|Card Venus_Flytrap_readying_attack.jpeg|Venus Flytrap about to attack Defeated_Venus_Flytrap.jpeg|Venus Flytrap attacking Flytrapded.png|Venus Flytrap destroyed Venus_Flytrap_with_selection_icon.jpeg|Venus Flytrap with a selection icon HD Venus Flytrap.png|HD Venus Flytrap ShrunkenVenusFlytrapPvZH.jpg|Venus Flytrap shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Old VenusFShadow.png|Venus Flytrap's silhouette VenusFlytrapHDescription.png|Venus Flytrap's statistics VFlytrapGet.PNG|The player receiving Venus Flytrap after losing a level Choice_between_Venus_Flytrap_and_Re-Peat_Moss.jpeg|The player having the choice between Venus Flytrap and Re-Peat Moss as a prize for completing a level Trivia *Its description references how venus flytraps leave their "mouth" open to eat their prey. *It is the only card in the game that isn't related to the . See also *Nurse Gargantuar Category:Basic plants Category:Plants Category:Flytrap cards Category:Common plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants